


Love and Lemon Cake

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Love and Lemon Cake

It was Valentine’s Day, and Sansa was getting ready for dinner with Sandor, her boyfriend of two years. They had met at a mutual friend’s wedding, victims of the dreaded “Singles Table.” After copious amounts of alcohol, Sandor asked her out to dinner “someplace where the food isn’t total shit.” She agreed, and the rest was history.

 

Sansa was in the middle of blow drying her hair when she received a text:

 

“ **Reservation is at 7. Be on time for once in your life**.”

 

He was such a Grumpy Gus, but she loved him, and she knew that he loved her. Within five minutes she had finished and was on her way out the door. She got to the restaurant just in time. It was completely empty, except for one large man sitting alone at a table, HER large man. He was wearing his usual scowl on his face, but he was dressed nicely for the occasion.

 

Sandor stood to greet her, giving her a brief kiss, then pulling out her chair for her to sit.  They dined on filet mignon and lobster tails, accompanied by baked potatoes, steamed asparagus, and an expensive bottle of wine. When they were finished their main course, the waiter asked Sandor if he was ready for dessert. Sandor gave a nod, and the waiter quickly made his way to the kitchen. Reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer, Sandor removed a red envelope, putting it on the table and sliding it over to Sansa.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Always with the questions.  Just read it, woman!”

 

Sansa opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It had a red heart on the front with the words “Be Mine” in the center.. She opened the card and, to her surprise, there was a lengthy handwritten message inside:

  


My darling little bird,

Almost two years ago I saw you, and I knew I had to meet you.

Red hair and blue eyes made me weak, and that beautiful smile killed me.

Reflecting on that day, it was one of the happiest moments in my life.

You have made every day since then memorable.

Many people tell me that I’m a lucky man, and I know that they’re right.

Even now, I can’t believe that you chose me.

Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.

And when that happens, you’re always there to reassure me.

No one understands me the way that you do, little bird.

Seeing you is the best part of every one of my days.

As long as I live, I want to be by your side.

 

Sansa lowered the card and discovered that, in the midst of her reading, dessert had been delivered to the table.  In front of her, there was a small plate with an individual lemon cake, and on top of it, an emerald cut diamond engagement ring. The stone glittered in the candlelight from their dinner table. She was speechless.

 

Sandor stood, walked over to where she was sitting, and lowered himself to the floor on one knee. “Read the card again. This time, just the first letter of each line, from top to bottom.”

 

M-A-R-R-Y-M-E-S-A-N-S-A

 

Overjoyed, Sansa stood in excitement, tossing the card onto the table.  “Yes!  Yes, I’ll marry you!”

 

Sandor placed the ring on her trembling finger, then stood back up and gave her a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her for a few moments, then released her and took a step back. He took both her hands in his. “There’s one more thing little bird.” His eyes were now downcast. “I’ve known that I wanted to do this for quite some time. Last year, when we were visiting your father in the hospital, you and Arya had left the room and I had a moment alone with him.” He brought his gaze to Sansa’s face.  “I asked him for your hand, and he consented. I thought you’d want to know that...he knew.  Even though he passed on and he couldn’t be here, he gave his blessing. He met the man that you would marry.”

 

Sansa had managed to keep herself together, but hearing that her late father had given Sandor permission to propose to her opened the floodgates. She wrapped her arms around Sandor and wept, squeezing him tightly. She cried for her father, but mostly she cried because she knew she had found what he had always wanted for her.  He wanted her to marry a man who was brave, and gentle, and strong. Sandor was all of those things and more, and tonight was just the beginning of their life together.


End file.
